Mello's Favorite Reject
by mattXmello
Summary: Matt is a nobody...just a reject. But Mello, the 'teenaged-god' and the most popular guy in school, sees him as a someone. Matt knows that he's Mello's favorite reject. But why? MxM
1. The Prologue of Champions

There's always that one person that runs the school that everyone loves and hates at the same time. We have one of those at my school. His name is Mello and he's a giant pain in the ass.

I guess I should tell you why, huh? Well, let's just say that he's probably the most gorgeous and most perfect person I've ever laid eyes on. He has the whole school wanting to be him or be _with_ him. I'm one of the few that want both.

But…like most good things, there's a bad side to him. He's the spawn of the devil, I'm pretty sure. He makes people feel special when he even so much as talks to them…but then he rips that fluffy feeling right out of their chest in 2.4 seconds. It's a love/hate relationship I have with him. Yeah, right. More like a love/hate/non-existent relationship…

Even if I did want to date this gorgeous demon, I would never find courage to talk to him. See, I'm at the bottom of the totem pole. I'm what they call a geek…or a nerd. Take your pick. All-in-all, I'm a reject…and that's all I'll ever be to Mello. But I've got something every other reject doesn't have. His attention.

He picks on me the most. He talks to me the most. He probably hates me the most too…but it doesn't matter. I'm Mello's Favorite Reject. Nothing could possibly go wrong for me.

* * *

"Matt," Mello half-greeted me as he walked by my lunch table. I waived back eagerly, seeing as how my mouth was stuffed with a cupcake. It wasn't really anything to get excited about. He said hi to almost everyone. But my fellow rejects sitting with me never even got acknowledged by this teenaged-god. So they think I'm basically the shit for having even a fraction of his attention.

I watched as Mello made his way toward his lunch table filled with girls in short skirts and guys who were just begging to be as cool as him. I don't even know what makes Mello so damn attractive and so awesome. It's probably his laid back attitude, his good grades, and his ability to pin everyone down with his gaze….Not to mention his beautiful, long, golden hair. I bet it's really soft. I mean, I've never gotten anywhere near close enough to touch it…but I would imagine it's soft.

Mello is at the top of the school in more than one way. He isn't just the most popular and the most attractive, he is also the smartest. He doen't let anything stand between him and his grades. Which kinda confuses me because I'm that way sometimes too and I'm a nerd...? Maybe it's because of the way I dress and my lack of social skills…

Well, _excuse me_ for not having luscious locks and a nice ass. Not everyone can be as perfect as Mello. Actually, come to think of it. If I tried hard enough, I bet I could really get Mello's attention. If I started dressing differently and…you know, talking to people…this might actually work.

My usual attire consists of black sweatpants, a t-shirt of some sort of video game character, and a fleece. I really just dress in whatever's comfortable and reasonably priced. I had never given much thought to my appearance since Mello started talking to me.

I guess I could go to the mall after school and go shopping. It's not like I'm hurting for money or anything. I can basically get money whenever I need it. See, being a geek or a nerd or whatever has its advantages. I can hack into any bank account and not leave a trace. It's pretty awesome. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm stealing from families of five or anything. I make sure these people are on their own and are in jail for life. It's not like they're going to use it. They've pretty much screwed themselves over already.

But anyway…I'm going to go shopping today after school. That much is final.

Monday…we'll see if Mello even notices.

After all…I _am_ his favorite reject.

* * *

**A/N: Woah! This is just the beginning! Tell me what you think about it...Review! :)**


	2. The First Official Chapter

Shopping can't be too hard…right? I'll find some nice, sexy clothes…right?

Ugh. So, here I am at the mall…standing here like I'm lost (which I am) and looking around like an idiot. Many people have bumped into me already and given me dirty looks…but that's only because I'm just standing here in the middle of the main walkway.

What does Mello even like? He's always wearing leather and combat boots and stuff like that…but he hangs around people in preppy outfits. Like sweater vests and *shudder*…khakis. Uh, no.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?" a mall cop asked me. The blush that formed on my cheeks was more than I could even handle.

"Um, well do you know where I can find…like, gothic-type-looking clothing?" Wow…that couldn't have come out of my mouth any more awkward if I tried. The cop chuckled and pointed to his left.

"There's a Hot Topic right down there. You should find what you're looking for there," he navigated patiently. I gave him a quick thanks and half-ran away.

How was I ever going to talk to Mello if I can't even talk to a simple mall cop? Ugh, this is frustrating. But as I half-ran down the mall, I saw a lot of things that made me ashamed of humanity. Edible underpants? Teenage Dora the Explora? C'mon people…

"Hi, how can I help you?" the lady asked as soon as I walked into Hot Topic. God, this isn't Mcdonalds. Get off my case, lady.

"Just looking," I said politely. She smiled and walked back to leaning against the front counter.

I had to actually fight the urge to buy the video game t-shirts I saw…They were everywhere. I seriously was going to have a heart attack from the excitement of it all. I flipped through the shirts on the racks and didn't really find anything that screamed "sexy!"…

I need my own style…my own signature look. I need to throw some clothing together and name it "Matt". But nothing here was screaming "Matt" at me either. I sighed as I slid down one of the walls. A stack of shirts fell from the shelf that I had bumped against on my way down. Great.

"Oh, let me help you," another lady that worked there offered. She was…hot. I'm not gonna lie. I may not swing that way, but I know a hot girl when I see one. "Oh, hey you're that Matt kid aren't you?" she asked as she started to fold the shirts back up.

"Um…" Who are you and why do you know my name?

"Oh, sorry. We go to school together. I'm Eva," she introduced herself, sticking her hand in my face. I wasn't sure if she was offering to help me up or wanting a hand shake. I'm so awkward.

"Oh," I said lamely. "Sorry, I don't recognize you…" I took her hand and waited to see if she was going to pull or shake. She pulled.

"No it's okay. I'm president of the student body. It's hard to miss me…" she laughed. "But, you're not really involved in student activities I've noticed." Was she scolding me?

"Oh…yeah, sorry. I'm not really into that sort of thing. I like to, I don't know, go my own way," I replied awkwardly. I shifted on my feet and I didn't know what to do with my hands. This was really not helping my confidence in myself.

"I understand. I can't force you to become social," she laughed again as she put the rest of the shirts on the shelf. "What brings you to Hot Topic? Were you looking for something specific?"

"Well, maybe you can help me. I was looking for a new image. I was hoping I could find it here, but I don't really see anything that would work with me…" Sure, Matt. Just tell her everything on your mind. No big deal.

"Sure I can help! It's my job, silly. But only if you promise to go to the next pep rally," he bribed. I weighed my options. Either go to school on Monday in sweatpants, or sit through a 20 minute pep rally….

"Fine…" I agreed solemnly. She practically sparkled with happiness as she bounced up and down.

"I know exactly what you need, Matt…"

And on went the shopping trip.

* * *

Monday couldn't get here any sooner! It's almost impossible to tell a person all the things I had to do over the weekend to become a sexy beast…

First of all, Eva helped me pick out a brand new look…which included the following: A sexy black and white striped shirt (I got some black and red ones too, don't worry). A random, fluffy vest (Still equally as sexy though, don't worry). Some tattered jeans (Just the right amount of tight, don't worry). Some awesome black combat boots that go halfway up my shin (Awesome enough to catch Mello's attention, but not the same as his so it doesn't seem like I'm copying him, don't worry). And I bought some color brightening shampoo that really brings out the natural red in my hair. I know. I'm sexy.

Not to mention that I had to go hack into some major bank to pay for my beautiful new red car AND motorcycle. I know it seems a bit suspicious that a random 18 year old just bought a car and a motorcycle in one day…but not when you've got connections to other awkward people that work at Sundance. Win.

So, you better believe that today is going to be a "kick-ass and take names" type of day. A new beginning means…a new beginning. I really have no idea where I was going to go with that sentence…

Watch out, Mello. Here I come…

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Well, that's it for chapter 1. I know it's short, but chapter 2 is right around the corner! I've already got half of it typed. I just gotta do some editing. Review! :) **


	3. Chapter Two For the Win

When I arrived at this hell-hole they call a school, I got everyone's attention. And I mean _everyone's_. Including my golden-haired prince. (Yes, I just said that.)

I pulled my motorcycle into my parking spot and everyone gawked at me. I made sure to get there earlier than usual because I knew that everyone would still be hanging around the parking lot. Mello spotted me from a few parking spots down when he heard my bike rev behind him. He turned around and looked at me in shock. Mission accomplished.

Half of the girls that were surrounding him took a step towards me and a step away from him. What can I say? I clean up nicely.

I stepped off my bike and slid my new goggles to the top of my head. A couple girls walked up to me and stared at my new bike in awe. Mello's face was unreadable. Hmm…

"Omigod! Is this new? It's sooo cool!" one of the girls squealed, but I ignored them and didn't take my eyes off of Mello. He returned my gaze as I walked nearer to him.

"Mello," I greeted like he always greets me. He smirked at me and nodded in return. He knew that I had changed. I could see it in his face. I tried to calmly walk up to the school instead of jumping up and down like a school girl…

"Hey, Matt! Lookin' good!" someone said behind me. I didn't turn around to see who it was but waved to them as I continued to walk up the steps.

"Is he new?" I heard another voice say.

I might as well be.

* * *

The day went on like normal. I sat at the same seats I always did in every class. The only thing that changed was I was the talk of the school. Even when I was in the same room, people thought that my ears had melted off and I couldn't hear them whispering about me behind my back. Normally, I would hate this…but it was all good things they were saying about me. I couldn't believe that just a change in attire and a new bike would grant me this much attention. Humans are weird.

When lunch finally rolled around, I went to sit with my fellow rejects at our normal table. They greeted me with quiet applause at my attempt at moving on from the world of rejects.

"Matt, looks like you're finally moving up in the world," Reject Ted congratulated me with a smile.

"Yeah, don't forget to remember us when you're…_popular_," I was told by Reject Ella. She breathed the last word as if it were sacred...

They kept saying things like this for the first five minutes of lunch. It was getting annoying already, to say the least. Who knew fame could be so exhausting?

"Matt," a familiar (and beautiful) voice greeted me. I looked up and made eye contact with Mello. He smiled at me for half a second and said these next words that almost made me die from my heart stopping: "You wanna join us for lunch?"

Me? Join…Mello…lunch. Me…Mello. Lunch?

Yeah, my brain just imploded. Don't worry about me.

"Uh, no thanks," I said with a polite smile. There was an audible gasp from the whole cafeteria. I just…rejected Mello. Hang in there with me, guys. I have a plan.

Mello just shrugged nonchalantly and walked over to his table with his posse in step behind him. When he sat down, he took one last look at me and started socializing with the others around him. Everything happened the way I thought it was going to.

I know Mello…Trust me. I've been watching him from a distance for quite some time now. What was it? Six years? Anyway, I've learned a few things from my observation that most people don't notice. He hates to lose. He hates it when things don't fall right in his lap. Like his grades, for instance. He has to work for those, which is why studying is his biggest passion. So…I'm going to make him work for _me_ and _my_ attention, making _me_ his biggest passion. Sounds fool proof, right?

I've laid my pieces on the board, Mello. What's it going to be? This is all just a chess game and it's your move.

* * *

I closed my locker door with a sigh. What a fantastic day. Everything went exactly as I—

"Hey," Mello said from beside me. Oh no…Mayday! Mayday! This was not in the plan!

"Uh, hey, Mello." This is awful. This is terrible. I'm not prepared for this.

"I see that you like Tech class a lot," he pointed out as he grabbed my textbook out of my arms. I nodded meekly. He almost touched me…

"I love technology," I tried to say in a slightly un-awkward voice. I sounded like a complete nerd! Might as well put glasses on me…or, erm, goggles. Oh god, I am such a nervous wreck right now!

"Well, I have this class 6th period and I'm not doing too hot in it. Do you think you could tutor me?" he asked smoothly, replacing the book in my arms. This time I _swear_ his hand touched my arm…

"Uh…erm…" I think I'm hyperventilating… "You're like the smartest kid in school. I have a hard time believing that you need help…"

"Yeah, well you're the second smartest," he countered with a laugh. "And Tech class is all hands-on. It's not something you can just learn from a book. That's where I have issues. See, I'm not the most patient person in the world…"

"Heh heh, well I guess I can teach you a little bit of hands-on," I told him nervously. "Uh, wow…that came out wrong…" Was he getting closer to me or was getting closer to him? Probably the latter…

"Well, good. Are you busy right now?"

"Well, no but—"

"Good, then I guess you wouldn't mind giving me a ride to your house on your new bike, would you?" he offered as he lifted his backpack over his shoulder. Before I could even answer, he was already halfway down the hallway. Was he always this pushy?

"Wait up!" I called as I caught up with him. He wasn't really paying attention though. He had a chocolate bar in his hand and everyone knows how much he loves his chocolate…

"So, I've noticed that you have an entirely new look, Matt. What's all that about?" Mello asked me before he snapped of a piece of chocolate. I slid the goggles over my eyes as we entered the bright sunshine. He noticed? He _noticed_? Oh my god, he noticed…

"Mmm….just trying something new," I answered awkwardly. Mello nodded thoughtfully as he bit another chunk of his chocolate off.

Everyone stared at us as we walked out of school together and into the parking lot. You wouldn't believe the look on people's faces when they saw Mello hoist himself onto the back of my bike and put his arms around me. You wouldn't believe the look on MY face when Mello hoisted himself onto the back of my bike and put his arms around me...

He was touching me. I had the urge to squeal "OMG OMG OMG!" but I fought it…hard.

But the next thing I knew, Mello was at my house. In my room. On my bed. Shirtless.

Sweet baby Jesus.

* * *

**A/N: Oh goodness...A shirtless Mello in an anxious Matt's bed? Hmm...how did this happen? Review, my darlings :) Tell me what you think should happen next! (Oh and for those of you with a dA account, my link is now on my profile page!) **


	4. A Short, but Sexy Chapter Three

So, let me explain to you how he ended up in my bed…shirtless. It wasn't anything cheesy like "Oh he spilled some water on his shirt and I had to put his shirt in the dryer."

No. That's not how it happened at all. Let me back up a few minutes to catch you up…

* * *

"Well, here's my house," I said as we walked through the front door. "It's not much, but it's home."

"I like it," he approved, looking around. He kicked off his boots and put them neatly by the rest of my family's shoes.

"Um, no one's home right now. My parents are at work," I informed him. Why on earth did I tell him that? It doesn't really matter if anyone's home. We're just here to study anyway…

"Interesting," he mumbled, though I don't think I was supposed to hear that. I took my boots off too and directed him towards my room.

"This is where all my technology stuff is, so we'll have to study in here," I told him nervously. He nodded nonchalantly as he plopped down on my bed. Make yourself at home, I guess…

"Well, I actually don't need help at all in Tech class. I made that up," he confessed, unashamed.

"What?"

"I just needed an excuse to hang out with you outside of school and your Tech book was the first thing I saw."

"Why would you do that?" I didn't know whether to be flattered or pissed off.

"Well, _if you were listening_, I just said it was because I needed an excuse to hang out with you outside of school," he said slowly, as if I was special ed.

"Yeah, I got that. But why didn't you just ask me to hang out?" I asked, a bit irritated now.

"The last time I 'just asked', you turned me down in front of the whole cafeteria. I have a reputation to maintain," he told me matter-of-factly. I sat down in my computer chair as this all sank in.

Mello had been bothered by me turning him down to the point of tricking me into bringing him to my house…? Huh…well played, Mello, well played. I guess it's my move then…

"Okay…well now that you're here, did you want something to eat or drink?" I offered. He shook his head as he lounged on my bed.

"Matt, don't play innocent with me. You and I both know how smart we both are," he answered. I was completely shocked by what just came out of his mouth.

"What—"

"I know what you're playing at. I know you're testing me. I know you're trying to win this little game we've been playing since day one of setting eyes on each other," he said in low voice, his eyes unblinking.

"Mello—"

"You think I don't see the looks you give me? You think I don't notice how nervous you get around me? I see everything, Matt. That's why I run the school," he continued. "I know you changed your appearance to get my attention. I know you analyze my every move, my every word…just like I do to you. You think I don't know what's going on, but I do."

"If you knew what I was trying to do then why are you here?" I managed to get out before he interrupted me again. He smirked at my question and stood up from my bed, making me stand up, knee-jerk reaction.

"Maybe I don't oppose what you're trying to do," he countered smoothly. We were face-to-face. "I've never seen you this calm around me, Matt. It's your move." His voice was merely a whisper now as our faces were inches apart.

"If you're so smart, what do you think my move will be?" I challenged him, my eyes locking with his.

"Why don't we stop with the mind games and skip to the good part?" he answered, his breath brushing against my lips. Goosebumps appeared on my arms, which were just aching to wrap themselves around Mello. He was so close…

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about…" I lied, smiling knowingly at him. He bit his lip as he tried not to smile. What a sight that was…

"Why don't we just do what we've both been waiting a very long time for…?" he practically purred.

Was he really implying what I thought he was? Was his face really getting closer to mine? Someone pinch me…I must be dreaming…or dead.

"Do you ever let your brain stop working, Matt? Do you ever just let your instincts take over?" he tempted me, his lips drawing nearer. His fingertips swept against my arm for a quick second and mine brushed against his cheek.

The hunger for him that I had inside of me wouldn't allow me to just stand there anymore. I've been holding in this burning passion inside of me for years now, and the opportunity was finally at my fingertips…literally.

With a final sigh of surrender, I pushed him onto my bed, successfully pinning him down. I quickly ripped off his leather vest and threw it across the room. I hovered over him, holding myself at arm's length.

And THAT is how he ended up shirtless in my bed.

Glad we're all caught up now.

* * *

**A/N: Excuse me while I go write the next chapter. I know how much you all love hanging from that lovely cliff that just hit you in the face, but the story must go on! Review, my darlings!**


	5. Chapter Four, Bitches

_Wait a minute. _

What just happened?

One minute I was sitting in my computer chair, and the next I'm hovering over Mello like fog. I feel as though there was some trickery involved in this. Maybe this is Mello just testing me…

"Matt, what are you waiting for?" Mello grumbled below me, squirming in anticipation. I don't really know how long I have been hovering like this, but part of me was suspicious. And by part of me, I mean all of me.

I quickly removed myself from the bed and took a couple steps back. Mello looked up at me as if I were insane. I studied his face for a while before it slid into a soft smirk.

"Very good," he finally said.

"I knew it!" I yelled as I advanced on him again. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I wanted to see if you would figure it out. And you did. Congratulations."

"You're a sick person, Mello," I spat at him. His eyes narrowed briefly as he walked to pick up his vest and re-clothed himself.

"I'm not a—"

"You just experimented on my hormones, for God's sake! You just said all those things to see if I would give into my hormones and you didn't even mean a single word you said!" I snapped at him. He smirked again, the cocky bastard.

"See, you're not as smart as you think, Matt. Something that you just said is wrong," he told me as he checked his phone. "Oh it looks like my ride is here. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Mello had the nerve to wink at me and leave my house. I just kinda stood there in the middle of my room, speechless. I can't believe I just got played like that…

* * *

Okay, Mondays are always sucky. So Tuesday (today) is going to be so much better than yesterday, I guarantee it.

…

"Hey, Matt!" a familiar voice said behind me as I made my way through the parking lot. I turned to come face to face with Eva. She smiled brightly at me.

"Oh hey," I said casually. I stopped mid-step and pulled my goggles down to around my neck.

"You look good," she complimented me with a blush. I thanked her with a smile. "I mean, I know I helped you pick out some of your clothes, but the goggles and the boots really pull it off!"

"Thanks, really," I mumbled shyly. "Is there something you need from me? I wanted to get to class early." That was a lie. I just felt awkward talking to her.

"Oh, no not really. I just wanted to see what you were up to this weekend. My parents are going to be out of town and I'm going to throw a little get together at my house. You wanna come?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh…Um, well I guess I'll try to—"

"Mello said he will be there," she teased. I blinked in surprise and nodded slowly.

"Oooookaaay," I said slowly, feeling even more awkward. "That's good…I guess…"

"Well he told me to tell you that he was going to be there. He said that it would help convincing you to go." Cocky bastard. She shrugged, handed me a piece of paper, and then walked away. I looked after her for a short second before looking at the paper.

**You're Invited!  
(Count yourself lucky)**

**Who: Eva King, bitches!  
What: Eva's Exclusive Party Extravaganza Sleep Over!  
When: Friday and Saturday  
Where: Eva's House! (Text me for the address!)  
Why: Parents are out of town!**

**Be there or be square, bitches!**

Okay…well this is certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

I couldn't really think of anything but the party all day. Why would Mello specifically tell Eva to tell me that he was going to that party? What are we, in middle school?

But part of me was really excited for this party. It was a sleepover. And Mello was going to be there. I couldn't help but get as giddy as a school girl just thinking about that. Okay, so I was a little overly excited for this party…and it is getting quite ridiculous. It's obvious that I'm going to the party…

But what the hell am I going to wear? What am I going to do if Mello approaches me? How am I going to handle myself in such a popular social setting? Should I bring a date? Ugh.

Alright, Mello. You're not going to win this battle. Be prepared.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is also short, buuuut I'm working on a really important chapter for On My Knees and I've been more focused on that one. But I wanted to give you something to tide you guys over for a bit. I half thought about ending the chapter with "Be prepared. I'm bringing sexy back." lol but I decided against it...**

**I can't wait to write about the party! Predictions, my lovelies? Review!**


	6. If you are curious, read this

A/N: Just keep in mind that this is not a new chapter. I just feel the need to explain to guys where I've been. I bet you all feel very abandoned.

Okay so let me start by saying that I am so sorry for leaving you all for so long. What has it been, months? Yeah, so so sorry about that. I've been in and out of the hospital with internal bleeding and I'm finally 100% healthy. I had to have surgery and they had to induce me into a coma for two weeks, and then I was on recovery. But even when I was ready to start writing, my lovely account decided to be a pain and not let me sign in for the longest.

It had something to do with my account being inactive for too long. I tried three times a day for a month to try and sign in, but nothing was working. I gave up for a while because it was frustrating me to no freaking end! But today I decided to come back on here today because I had a feeling and it let me sign back in!

You guys have no idea how glad I am to be back behind the scenes of Matt and Mello's lives in my stories. Updates will be coming soon! I promise!

Thank you guys for caring and sending me all those private messages! You guys made me feel welcome back after a very hard recovery. For those of you who have almost died in anticipation, I will update as soon as I can for you! Definitely by the end of the weekend!

I love you all. Keep calm and read on.

~mattXmello


	7. Fifth Chapter, Reporting For Duty

Okay.

So there's this party that I kinda have to go to. I don't really have a choice. If I really want to impress Mello and move up in the world, then I MUST go to this stupid freaking party! Ugh.

First off, what the hell do I wear? Is it a pool party? A slumber party?

Yeah, I just said 'slumber party'. That's how lame and out of the loop I am. Just perfect.

* * *

I pulled my black and red striped shirt over my head and spritzed a little cologne on my chest. Too much? Meh.

I decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to bring out my glorious, shiny, new car. If I was going to go to this stupid gathering, then I was going to show up in a hot ride.

Packing all my things actually made me nervous. I didn't really know how much I was out of the loop until I was packing for an over-night, co-ed party. Do I pack a toothbrush? God help me…

Ding Dong.

Who the hell is at my door when I'm in such a crisis?!

I walked downstairs and opened the door to see Mello standing there. Oh shit. What…?

"Greetings," he said coolly. See, if I would have said that, then I would sound like a total geek. But Mello says it and it's the sexiest thing in the world. Good one, God. Good one.

"Mello!" I said with surprise. Because I was, well, shocked out of my freaking mind that he was standing at my door. "What…What are you doing here?" Did that sound lame? Probably…

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to give me a ride to the party," he said smoothly as he slipped past me and into my house. I stood there and stared at my now empty porch. I dumbly shut my door and turned to face him slowly. He looked at me expectantly as though I had the answers or something. We stared for a while…an awkward while.

"So, you couldn't find a ride?" I squeaked out. Mental facepalm.

Mello laughed and said, "Oh, Matt. It's like you don't know I'm the most popular guy in school."

"Then why—"

"I can find a ride with whomever I want," he explained, as though that cleared everything up. It didn't…and I think he could tell by the look on my face, so he continued. "And who I want, is you."

Did anybody else just hear that? I stuck a finger in my ear and tried to clear it out. Mello just told me that he wanted me. Me. Wanted…me.

"Uh, yeah. I can give you ride I guess," I offered, not-so-casually. Mello smiled knowingly, like he knew all the secrets I've ever kept to myself my whole entire life.

"Cool," was all he said in response. He looked at my face again and I could tell that he was seeing right through me. "You've never been to one of these type of things, have you?"

I'm pretty sure he already knew the answer to the question and he was just trying to get me to mess up again. I swear that I've never had more mini panic attacks in my life…

"I might need a little help," I admitted quietly. Hey, maybe this will be a good bonding experience. Mello laughed as if he knew it was a major understatement.

"Come on," he offered as he made his way to my room. He stepped through the door and it was obvious by the array of clothes that I was having issues deciding what to put in my empty duffle bag. Mello looked around and shook his head.

He didn't really say much after that. He really just helped me pack, pulling things out of private places and stuffing them in my bag. I tried to help but he was moving around too fast for me to catch up and it seemed as though he knew exactly what he was doing.

"So, now can we go?" he asked as soon as my bag was zipped. I nodded in approval, checking the time.

"Do you even know what time we're supposed to get there?" I asked. I remember that there was no time on the invitation. Was that on purpose?

"Oh, Matt. You have a lot to learn. I'm going to teach you everything there is to know…" he told me with a sexy/evil smile on his face. I don't know if I should be enjoying his attention or if I should be fearing it.

"Um…okay? Well, I'm all set to go. We can take my car."

"Perfect," Mello laughed. I don't even understand how that was funny….but I laughed anyway. Just in case.

* * *

"Do you mind if I smoke in here?" Mello asked after a couple minutes of riding around. I looked at him strangely. Could he not see the obvious cigarette hanging from my lips? He looked at me for conformation and gently slipped his hand into his pocket.

"What is that?" I asked around my cigarette. I know my squares, and whatever he was holding was not a cigarette.

"It's a joint," he told me in the darkness of my car. His teeth glinted under a street light for a second before his lighter flicked to life. I watch as he lit the foreign object. I mean, I knew what a joint was…I just never really saw one up close and personal like that. I certainly wasn't expecting him to bring one with him!

"Don't you think it's nice to let the driver of the car know that you'll be smuggling illegal substances into their vehicle before they agree to drive you?" I heard come out of my mouth. Geez, Matt. Could you get any more nerdy? God…

"Wanna hit this?" was all he said. When I didn't answer, he reached over and took my cigarette out of my mouth and replaced it with the joint. "Just take a couple hits. It won't hurt you."

I didn't know what to do, but my automatic reaction was to inhale. Smoking cigarettes is all I do, of course I'm going to take a hit of whatever he puts in my mouth. It's a force of habit.

It suddenly occurred to me what kind of party this was going to be…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long guys. It's been a rough past couple of weeks. Review and tell me what you think. You know I appreciate it. Dudes, Follow me on Twitter. Don't be lame. Tweet me and you know I'll answer. CuteFace1017 **

**~mattXmello**


End file.
